Baymax/Quotes
Quotes When entering the game: * Greetings. * Greetings, I am Baymax, your Personal Health Care Companion. * Greetings. It is good that you have returned. * Hello. * I am here to help. * It has been so long since I last saw you. It is time for a checkup. * Welcome back. Shall we proceed? While idle: * (hums) * Here's a healthy tip: you should lift from your knees. The lower lumbar area is a common place for injuries. * I believe a... health care companion... may be suitable for all inhabitants of this realm. * I detect no one that needs my care. * I do not sense any threats to your health and well being. During combat: : Attacking: :* Failure only exists if one does not learn from it. :* I am responsible for your care. :* I will contact your primary care professional for a virtual consultation. :* If you do not rest before trying again, the outcome is unlikely to improve. :* If your depression worsens, please seek help from your primary health care professional. :* It is advisable to avoid putting oneself in dangerous situations. :* Let me help you treat your wounds. :* Please let me know if there are... lingering physical effects from your... exertion. :* Please watch this informative video entitled "The Fight or Flight Response". :* Readings indicate a spike in your levels of... frustration and... anger. :* Thank you for competing with me. :* This may prove to be a dangerous course of action. Please reconsider. :* You're now registered in my patient database. :* Your blood pressure appears to have... skyrocketed. : Attacked: :* Defensive programming activated. :* I apologize. Were you trying to get my attention? :* I detect you have suffered a blunt force trauma. :* I will monitor the situation. :* It is generally common practice to conclude friendly competition with a handshake or bow. :* This is not conducive to... healthy habits. :* Would you like me to locate an anger management class in the vicinity? :* You are likely to have an accident while engaged in that kind of behavior. :* Your physical response indicates you are... not satisfied with my care. On level-up: * I am at optimal performance. * I have downloaded the enhancements to my fight programming. * I have received an upgrade for enhanced performance. * My power levels are at 100%. * Now I am ready. * The carbon fiber upgrade to my armor has increased its effectiveness by 25%. On defeat: * All systems fully operational. * I have replaced all damaged armor. * I shall proceed again. * Much like a good night's sleep, a reboot is often beneficial. * My absence was not expected. * Please excuse my absence. * Quick charge complete. I am at your service. * That was unlike any restart I have experienced before. * The ability to regenerate seems unique to this land. * Time to stretch. Category:Quotes